SSS Betta-Beliv
SSS Betta-Beliv At 344 light years away from SSS NGC 3953 it is the second system occupied and utilized by the Union within the distant galaxy of NGC 3953 . It is the Station Support System for Gate House Betta-Beliv . It and the Gatehouse are named after a phrase in a conversation the Explorer captain had with his XO . 1 The system is centered around a K-type main-sequence star with seven planets. None are in the habitable zone (for Carbon based life) But the barren rock planet Be-Be II was picked as the Station Support planet. Mining operations have commenced on Be-Be I , as it is rich in valuable minerals and metals ( First to feed the needs of the local industries of SSS NGC 3953 and to fill the SSS warehouses, but once there is a space train connection, plans are already made to ship ore and minerals up and down the line ) The other five planets, the moons and planetoids are surveyed for life but are otherwise unexplored. There is a Class E space port on the second planet. Space Bus service is planned to commence in 5070 OTT State of completion (as of 5050 ) 67 % 2 The Planets *Be-Be I *Be-Be II *Be-Be III *Be-Be IV *Be-Be V *Be-Be VI *Be-Be VII The Connections *Gate House NGC 3953 One *SSS NGC 3953 *Gate House Betta-Beliv Getting there: *Pluribus --> Space Train to --> Coreward Hub *Coreward Hub --> Space Train --> Gate House "To-Canis" (M-0 to Canis Major Dwarf ) *Gate House "To-Canis" --> Gate jump Shuttle -->Gate House CMD 1 *Gate House CMD 1--> Space Bus --> CMD Hub *CMD Hub -->Space Bus Express to --> Heavy Fort CMD 2 *Heavy Fort CMD 2 --> Gate Jump Shuttle (Leaving Local Group to Pin Wheel Galaxy )Gate House PWG 1 *Gate House PWG 1 -->Armed Convoy (Bi monthly) --> Gate House PWG 4 *Gate House PWG 4 --> Gate Jump Shuttle to --> Gate House Pierre in NGC 3556 *Gate House Pierre in NGC 3556 --->Space Bus to SSS Pierre Méchain *SSS Pierre Méchain ---Armed Convoy (Bi Monthly) --> SSS Messier *SSS Messier ---> Space Bus --> Gate House French Star *Gate House French Star --> Gate Jump Shuttle ---> Gate House NGC 3631 One *Gate NGC 3631 One ---> Space Bus ---> SSS Yellow Door *SSS Yellow Door ---> Armed Convoy (Bi Monthly) --> SSS Three Perthanians *SSS Three Perthanians --> Armed Space Bus --> Gate House NGC 3631 Two *Gate House NGC 3631 Two --> Gate Jump Shuttle -->Gate House NGC 3953 One *Gate House NGC 3953 One ---> Armed Space Bus --> SSS NGC 3953 *SSS NGC 3953 ---> Armed Convoy --> SSS Betta-Beliv 1 The catch phrase of the XO of the USS Horizon "You better believe it" became the name of the system and the Gate House 2 State of completion until a Station Support System is deemed complete and able to support the station in case of Isolation from the Union Category:Solar Systems